This invention relates to an improved, self powered, roll-on and roll-off trailer apparatus and method for transporting pre-loaded containers, machinery, and other functional equipment capable of being rolled on and off this trailer and which can be built in multi-sizes, some of which can be towed by an ordinary pick-up truck, farm tractor, or other towing vehicle of convenience.
Tilt bed, roll-on, roll-off trailers have been known in the art for quite some time. For example, roll-off hoists with piston and cylinder assemblies for tilting a bed of a truck while hoisting a container onto the bed or while emptying the container as in a normal dump truck have been designed. An example of such a hoist is disclosed in Goranson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,439 which utilizes a telescoping hydraulic cylinder to move the hoisting cable and in Lutz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,349 which utilizes a pair of hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies to cause the forward portion of the frame of the device to tilt upward to receive the container or to dump a container as with a standard dump truck.
A drawback to these and other roll-on, roll-off trailers for broad and general use is the fact that they must be powered by specially constructed single purpose vehicles designed to accomplish the tilt bed, roll-on roll-off trailer means. A further drawback is that this necessarily means that the operator of the device is located so far away from the actual operation of the device that he has to rely on rearview mirrors and the like to determine the location and operation of the tilt bed, roll-on, roll-off trailer. A further disadvantage is that previous devices have been unable to accomodate utilization with anything other than a specially designed vehicle. A further disadvantage of previous devices such as this is that they are too expensive to be utilized for a person who has need of such a device on less than a regular basis so that a large percentage of the population which could utilize such a device are forced to utilize some other, less effective, means to meet their recurring needs.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing a tilt bed, roll-on, roll-off trailer that is self powered. Further, there is a need in the art for providng a tilt bed trailer which, because it is self powered, can be utilized without need of any other vehicle. It is a further object of the invention to provide a self powered, tilt bed trailer that can be towed by trucks, farm tractors, and by ordinary pick-up trucks thereby expanding the availability of such a tilt bed, roll-on, roll-off trailer to many individuals and businesses. It is another object of this invention to provide a trailer which is flexible for use in a variety of common business and individual situations, that is safe in operation, relatively inexpensive to produce and which is not dependent upon a power take off furnished by the towing vehicle itself or any other outside source, thereby being capable of full operation for loading and unloading regardless of the type of towing vehicle or in the absence thereof. Another object of the invention is to provide a tilt bed, roll-on, roll-off trailer which is easily attachable and detachable to a variety of towing vehicles. Another object of this invention is to provide a power supply for power operated equipment which may be carried upon the trailer and operated in place by the power supplied by the trailer. Another object of this invention is to provide a trailer with means whereby a load can be securely locked on board and, at times, in a more balanced or desirable position over the wheels.